Spetsnaz
Spetsnaz are an elite special operations infantry unit who serve as saboteurs, assassins, hackers, intelligence gatherers, shock troops, infiltrators, paratroopers, and disruptors. They are the best trained soldiers in the Northern Federation Military and take on the Federation's most high risk, vital, and top secret missions. They operate out of the Special Operations branch of the military, and use the Army's ranks and insignia. History Origins During the Xeno-Federation War, with the Golek committing mass genocides and leaving the people of countless worlds stranded due to the heavy Golek orbital defenses, the Northern Federation government authorized the creation of an elite infantry division tasked to infiltrate enemy lines and disrupting the Golek while liberating the civilians taken captive by them. The best soldiers from across the Federation were selected for training for this Elite unit. Hastily trained and deployed, the initial Spetsnaz units were essentially suicide squads, parachuting behind the Golek lines and disrupting their forces. These units did their job effectively, but their casualty rates were high due to many mistakes in these initial units. Eventually, however, Spetsnaz units learned from past mistakes, recruits were better trained, new special equipment was issued increasing survivability amongst the ranks. By war's end, the Spetsnaz had played a crucial role in every major battle since 70 AF, and with the war coming to a close, became a permanent force within the military, and the finest soldiers in the Federation. Training Spetsnaz, being the most elite soldiers in the Northern Federation military, have the toughest, most rigorous training course in the North and is considered one of the most difficult training courses in the galaxy. For starters, every candidate is required to have basic training in all fields, from sniper training to demolitions training to engineering training, etc. Candidates that show exceptional scores in any of these areas may receive advanced training in that field. They must also pass advanced weapons handling. Furthermore, every single candidate is required to have advanced paratrooper training, and be able drop from heights of 40,000 feet, effectively. They must know how to do every single paratrooper maneuver, both basic and advanced, and know every single thing about their equipment as 9 times out of 10 they are deployed via drop into combat. These things together comprise of the first phase of training, which has only a 50% success rate. Once all of these requirements are met, the course work begins. Learning anything and everything there is to know in combat, recruits learn combat theory, advanced paratrooper tactics, computer hacking and programming, equipment handling and maintenance, first aid (other techniques that are not covered by the Combat Medic course), defenses and fortifications, intelligence and counter-intelligence, counter terrorism tactics, advanced military tactics, advanced special forces tactics, mission scenarios, and problem solving. Phase two of training has a success rate of only 25%. The third and final phase of Spetsnaz training is the rigorous physical training course. Including the toughest obstacle course ever devised by drill sergeants, live-round squad combat training, advanced survival training, covert ops training, bomb defusal and disposal, guerilla warfare tactics, self extraction, getting out clean and undetected, advanced infiltration and exfiltration, offensive driving, basic Armoured Vehicle Operation courses, and the most rigorous gym and running routine to maintain peak physical condition, as well as the toughest discipline the Federate can offer. When all is said and done, only 2% of all candidates pass the training course and become a member of the most elite unit the Federate military has. Recruitment Spetsnaz recruits come from the most skilled regular combat infantry in the Army, as well as the various other special forces units in the military. Candidates are not even considered unless they have a letter of recommendation from their CO, and even then recruiters need to see the soldier operate in order for him to be considered. Once a letter of recommendation and a scouting trip is made and both are passed inspection, only then is an offer to the soldier made to join the Spetsnaz, a decision which they have free will over. Equipment VIRUS The VIRtual Undermining System, or VIRUS, is a state-of-the-art uploadable software device designed to hack enemy computer systems and steal information, bypass security, shut down/change automated defense systems, or destroy computer systems. It also acts as a mobile computer system being rigged into the helmet of the soldier allowing for a live feed to SPECCOM with updates on mission objective, target recognition, and a Heads-Up Display. It is updated constantly by software engineers and on the fly, making it virtually unhackable. HIDE The Hyper Infantry Disappearance Engine, or HIDE, is an individual cloaking device that can cloak the wearer and make them undetectable. This allows them to get in, complete a mission, and get out quickly without ever being seen by the enemy. Using state-of-the-art light dispersion technology and radar jamming systems, HIDE makes the soldier completely undetectable and highly dangerous, being able to strike from the shadows leaving their enemies disoriented and confused. This, combined with their exceptional stealth training, makes them incredibly lethal. JUMP The Jet PlUMmet Pack is the parachute system used by the Spetsnaz more advanced and safe than the standard-issue parachutes used by the paratrooper units. It is a disposable jet pack unit meant to safely and more accurately deploy Spetsnaz units dropping in from flying aircraft to their designated deployment zones. Using advanced microthrusters, the JUMP safely slows the descent of the soldier dropping in, allowing him to accurately deploy where intended and free-fall for much longer, allowing them to touch down much faster than a standard paratrooper would. Once the soldier is on the ground, the JUMP is removed to keep the soldier light, and has a self-destruct feature to destroy evidence of the drop. Komodo Grav Tank Main Article: Komodo Grav Tank On dangerous drops behind enemy lines, the Komodo can drop into combat alongside Spetsnaz forces to give them some armour support behind enemy lines. This is done using the Komodo's grav engines. slowing their descent enough to safely touch down and move out alongside Spetsnaz units. Spetsnaz.jpg|The standard combat uniform of the Spetsnaz. Weapons The Spetsnaz have access to all of the infantry weapons in the Northern Federation armoury, and can swap out at any time depending on mission. However, their standard-issue weapon is the AK 19 Special Operations Rifle, whcih is equipped with an integrated suppressor, which gives it very minimal firing noise and removes muzzle falsh, allowing the shooter to stay hidden, and an Optima Sight, which comes equipped with several sight modes such as standard, X-Ray, Infrared, Night Vision, and can zoom variably between 1x and 5x zoom. MSSD Dragunovs are also quite common among the Spetsnaz, as they have several elite snipers and do many assassination missions. Deployment Spetsnaz units typically operate in small, but effective team, carrying out very specific, dangerous, and most importantly, top secret missions. They are rarely deployed en masse, and only do so in times of necessity for critical battles that must be won. Individual teams carry out all kinds of missions, from security, to intelligence gathering, to assassinations, while maintaining constant communication with command to make on the spot decisions. They are deployed for a wide variety of missions, and do all kinds of tasks from the tried and true assault mission to the assassination of a foreign diplomat. They are often sent on reconnaissance missions to foreign territory, posing as civilians or bodyguards in order to take down crime syndicates or terrorist cells, while being capable of undercover missions as well. Deployments can last anywhere from a couple of days to several months, depending on the mission. Being the most elite unit in the military, they are free to use their own judgement in combat, and have their own rules of engagement, and are not required to follow the standard rules of engagement being a black operations unit. This has led the unit into a few international scenarios, but nothing is ever definitive enough to shut them down or prove involvement, thanks in big part to the government, who protects the unit and its' operators. Organization The Spetsnaz is a single division, comprising of six companies of roughly 500 soldiers a piece. They total at around 3,000 soldiers, making them the least numerous unit in the military. 1st Company - "Hot Shots" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team 2nd Company - "Gauntlets" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team 3rd Company - "Sell Swords" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team 4th Company: "Sun Sharks" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team 5th Company - "Thunder Strikers" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team 6th Company - "Black Birds" *1st Platoon **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team **Echo Team *2nd Platoon **Foxtrot Team **Golf Team **Hotel Team **India Team **Juliet Team *3rd Platoon **Kilo Team **Lima Team **Mike Team **November Team **Oscar Team *4th Platoon **Papa Team **Quebec Team **Romeo Team **Sierra Team **Tango Team *5th Platoon **Uniform Team **Victor Team **Whiskey Team **X-Ray Team **Yankee Team **Zulu Team Category:Factions